JP-A-8-125910 discloses a camera pursuing a subject. That is, the color of the subject is previously registered in the camera. When the registered color appears in an image picked up by the camera, the initial position of the subject is detected from information relating to the color. Thereafter, a motion vector of the subject is detected, to control the direction of the camera such that the subject is pursued depending on the detected motion vector.
In the camera, the color of the subject must be previously specified in order to detect the subject. In a system for imaging an unspecified subject, for example, a monitoring system using a monitoring camera, it is difficult to detect the subject in the same method as that in the above-mentioned camera.
An object of the present invention is to provide a camera signal processor capable of detecting, even when the color of a subject is not previously specified, the subject and enlarging and displaying the subject and a camera signal processing method.